Príncipe de este mundo
by Alva Midgardian girl
Summary: Olaf Tryggvason, príncipe incognito que ha llegado a Midgard protegiendo su identidad: Es Loki de Asgard y esta aquí con un glorioso propósito, pero antes, debe trazar su plan y los movimientos de cada jugada maestra, mientras se entrega a los placeres y delicias midgardianas. Ante Avengers. Secuela de mi fic Magia negra


**I**

**Príncipe de este mundo.**

Un olor a venganza y perfume caro fue lo que impregnó su nariz en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación. A decenas de metros sobre el nivel del mar, como pretendiendo morder el cielo, el piso cuarenta y siete del Wardolf Astoria guardaba, y sin saberlo, uno de los peligros más insondables e inverosímiles que el mundo pudiera imaginar.

Era la habitación ocupada por un hombre adinerado de algún país lejano y antiguo de Europa, importaba un bledo exactamente de cual y sus intenciones, mientras portara los miles de dólares que hacían falta, − ¿Noruego?, ¿sueco?, ¿danés?, ¿cómo recordarlo?−.

Así era el huésped lúgubre y misterioso que recibía visitas extrañas; entraba y salía sin dejar rastros, testigos o mensajes; el enigmático, el siniestramente célebre entre el personal de servicio cada vez más acostumbrado a su presencia desde que había decidido establecerse en el lujoso hotel neoyorquino.

Esa tarde en particular, las camareras y los botones vieron aparecerse por los pasillos, − sin saber cómo logró subir sin anunciarse en recepción− a una rubia deslumbrante, ojiverde, enfundada en un abrigo de pieles obscenamente ostentoso y en un vestido exquisito que no disimulaba para nada su belleza.

Había caído la tarde pacífica, serían las seis de la tarde ya, cuando vieron hundirse unos tacones de estilete en la alfombra, avanzar seguros y estilizados hasta la habitación cuya puerta se abrió como si ni siquiera hubiera tenido que llamar.

Entró y la puerta se cerró sola tras de sí. Se vio en medio de sedas, damascos, y ébanos, algunos de los lujos de aquella estancia donde miró al alrededor como tratando de hacerse a la idea. Dio unos pasos mientras se quitaba las pieles de los hombros y las arrojaba a un diván cercano. Se sonrío al ver lo bien que se las arreglaba él, el pequeño y siempre subestimado hijo de Odín, ahora viviendo entre los midgardianos pero conservando la superioridad natural de su noble cuna, regodeándose con las delicias del poder donde quiera que estuviese, impregnando el ambiente con su toque de distinción y elegancia, ¿ocultándose? Tal vez, pero en una especie de palacio, de esos que hacían a los midgardianos algo más que simples mortales.

Ahora estaba allí para una "audiencia de suma importancia" según le había dicho él. Pero no habría venido hasta ese reino hacia tantos siglos olvidado, de no haber sido porque algo más allá de toda consecuencia medible o imaginable estaba a punto de suceder, algo que no había ocurrido en cientos de años: los dioses estaban regresando a mezclarse entre los mortales: había una razón poderosa.

Observó todo con calma y curiosidad, estaba tan ordenado y pulcro como el príncipe era, sólo había algo que desentonaba aquel acomodo: pilas de libros de varios tamaños y volúmenes descuidadamente dispuestos en las mesitas y taburetes, más otros objetos que Amora desconocía, se acercó a aquellos volúmenes y pudo leer títulos desparpajados como: _Enciclopedia británica_, _Obras de William Shakespeare_, _Geografía política_, _Historia Universal_, _Historia del Arte_,(en otra pila) _Mi lucha_, _Así habló Zaratustra_, _El príncipe_, _El arte de la guerra_, _Ascenso y caída del Tercer Reich_; más libros que parecían ser de historia, algunos abiertos en hojas indistintas tapizados en párrafos e ilustrados con montones de fotografías viejas y daguerrotipos que mostraban las que parecían ser tropas acorazadas. Amora comenzó a pasar las hojas de uno de ellos: más fotogramas con desfiles de soldados portando estandartes decorados con águilas marciales y símbolos que seguían siendo desconocidos para ella; capítulos enteros dedicados a una aparente matanza donde se mostraban cientos de cadáveres insepultos, espantosamente famélicos, apilados unos sobre otros, unos desnudos, otros semi vestidos con jirones de lo que pareció ser una prenda a rayas blancas y negras; secuencias de niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos sucios, andrajosos a punto de la inanición pudriéndose en vida detrás de una cerca de alambre de púas: _Recuento del holocausto_, leyó Amora en los títulos, palabras insignes, imágenes feroces que confundieron mucho su mente al grado de creer que eran fantasías macabras concebidas quien sabe en qué ínfimo rincón de los nueve reinos.

Alzó la vista entonces y se halló con un artefacto que parecía ser una ventana delgada o una pantalla azul con dos frases que iban y venían dentro de ella: _pausado_ y _Sony_, a su alrededor cajas delgadas, pequeñas con ilustraciones y títulos como: _El ciudadano Kent_, _Ben hur, Psicosis, El padrino, Pulp fiction, La lista de Schindler, Casablanca, Lorenz de Arabia…_

Amora pudo deducir que el anfitrión no había superado su curiosidad extrema por las cosas, y se lo imaginaba gastando horas enteras en saciarla, de hecho, a ella también la había atraído la curiosidad, el impulso acuciante de saber porque el único hombre a quien ella había entregado su corazón se había enamorado de esas tierras, ¿qué hallaba en ese reino imperfecto y caótico que lo hacía desear volver con tanta vehemencia? Dio algunos pasos hasta alcanzar uno de los ventanales del pent-house. Desde el balcón pudo dominar la imponente vista de la ciudad que comenzaba a encender sus miles de cientos de luces en sus construcciones de hierro, cristal y piedra de hormigón; en ese mundo que distaba mucho de la visión ancestral y primitiva que tenían de ella los asgardianos.

Y a este reino perteneces tú, ¡ínfima mujerzuela!- el hecho de que una "simple mortal" hubiera logrado lo que ninguna asgardiana, le fustigaba el ánimo como un látigo y le hizo pronunciar en voz alta su maldición- ¡tú, mil veces maldita!...

-¡Jane Foster!- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente para ver a….

-¡Loki!- con un lapso de susto y sorpresa que aún lograba infundirle el príncipe del engaño con sus repentinas apariciones de la nada.

-Se llama Jane Foster…Tu…"archienemiga"- y la conocida sonrisa siniestra, burlona y deliciosamente refinada se dibujo en sus labios.

Amora lo repasó con la mirada: vestido como todo un caballero midgardiano; oloroso a fragancia costosa, el cabello estaba más largo, las facciones más endurecidas. Avanzó unos pasos hasta ella que sólo atinó a responder al comentario con un fruncimiento de nariz y un gesto de marcada molestia.

-¿Archienemiga, dices?…No pierdes el toque, ¡dios de las bromas!

Loki soltó una carcajada leve y divertida, acto seguido le lanzó una mirada de malicia coqueta a su invitada y se permitió acortar aún más la distancia que los separaba. Ella midió cada paso que él dio sobre la alfombra de damasco como si durara un siglo, hasta que se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ella alzó la mirada para ver sus grandes ojos verdes...

-¡Bienvenida a Midgard, Amora la encantadora!- él se agachó un poco para tomar el rostro entre sus manos y saludarla con algo que era más que un seductor beso, justo en la frontera donde terminan los labios y comienzan las mejillas, con la precisión y presión certera, medida y calculada para causar un estremecimiento remoto o tal vez un suspiro; con el milimétrico tiempo para que ambos alientos evocaran la memoria de épocas mejores, se preguntaran si acaso su gusto había cambiado en algo y se le antojase comprobar el paso de los años… ¡pero no! Loki abrió los ojos y Amora dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió el frio barandal del balcón contra su cintura

-No hemos venido a esto….No me habrás hecho venir hasta aquí para esto- siseó ella, aún con el nombre de "la desgraciada midgardiana" rebotando en sus oídos como golpe de martillo.

-Naturalmente que no…Estamos aquí para hablar de negocios.

-Te escucho- se preparó Amora con las manos en la cintura sobre el exquisito traje de seda color verde esmeralda.

Loki no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo:-Veo que también te has adaptado a los modos y usos de estos mortales…

-No es mi intención ir por allí llamando la atención de forma negativa con mis atuendos…

-Claro que no...-le dijo yendo a buscar una botella de coñac y dos copas, ella lo siguió al interior de las habitaciones- te ves exquisita querida.

La mirada, todo menos sutil, traspasó la tela según lo que dictaba la memoria, Amora lo notó ¡y por Odin que no le desagradaba! Mas no quería ser provocada por los encantos de su anfitrión a riesgo de quedarse varada entre el transito del deber y el placer, carraspeó la garganta como para recordar que estaba allí con un fin importante. Loki desistió entonces, con una seña le indicó tomara asiento en uno de los divanes de la estancia, acto seguido le dio una de las copas ya servidas.

-Pruébalo, es bueno, demasiado para ser cosa de mortales…

-¡Cómo si fueran los de antes!

-Precisamente no lo son, como te habrás dado cuenta. Muchos son ahora más taimados y menos ignorantes que la última vez. Entre ellos han surgido toda clase de seres extraordinarios capaces de competir con cualquier deidad…Mortales más fuertes, más inteligentes, más sofisticados…

-Parece que has estado ocupando analizándolos.

-Así es, ¡y con buenos resultados! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa aquí? Si no, mira esto…

Lanzó un diario que tenía al lado suyo sobre la mesa de centro. Amora extendió la mirada y pudo leer el encabezado:

_**The New York Times**_

_Iron man frustra ataque terrorista adjudicado a radicales del Medio Oriente._

_Tony Stark salva el día de nuevo._

Y acompañando a la noticia, una fotografía de una especie de centinela volador en una armadura roja que atravesaba los cielos como una fecha.

-¿Y él es?...

-Tan sólo un mortal poseedor de una cuantiosa fortuna y un cerebro desarrollado…Midgardianos como estos me hacen pensar que mis planes en este mundo van a ser un poco más…entretenidos de lo que se podría pensar.

-Midgardiano…. suena a que es común y corriente después de todo.

-No tanto así…Su poder está en su desarrollada inteligencia, pero no es una deidad o un ser cósmico, ni nada por el estilo. Lo más importante es que hay más, otros que han obtenido super habilidades de accidentes con la ciencia y eventualidades parecidas −Loki le mostró en una computadora portátil una base de datos (robados cibernéticamente) de aquellos a quienes los midgardianos llamaban Super héroes o Super villanos− y no sólo eso, además disponen de una organización que controla todo este…aparatoso submundo, y estos a su vez disponen de una serie de prisiones donde contienen a todos esos super villanos…

Y la expresión de Loki se tornó tan satisfecha que Amora parecía comprender cuales eran las intenciones del príncipe.

-Quieres una horda de poderosos malhechores a tu servicio…Ya que…

-Ya que de Asgard no obtendré nada, ni de ninguno de los reinos con los que mi "amoroso" padre tenga relaciones diplomáticas, eso sin contar el hecho de que la noticia de mí supuesta muerte ha de haber cundido como tinta en agua…

-¡Ni te imaginas! Frigga intentó declarar una semana de luto nacional por tu muerte, pero el _Padre de todo_ esta tan deshecho que no permite ni siquiera mencionar tu nombre…

Loki no dijo nada, sólo torció levente la boca y perdió la mirada unos segundos, como tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de su familia adoptiva…

-Sí, como sea, estaba diciendo que aquí en Midgard, ¡a la que teníamos tan olvidada! Hay un lugar para tipos como nosotros… ¡Vaya, debo reconocer que el destierro de mi querido hermano nos abrió los ojos hacia un mundo de posibilidades!…

A la sola mención del príncipe heredero, Amora sintió un estremecimiento de nostalgia y dolor, tragó saliva y agregó: -Los Midgardianos son caóticos e imperfectos, está en su naturaleza.

-Será…Lo único que tengo como cierto es que mientras los orgullosos Asgardianos se regodean en su patético exceso de confianza, hay aún muchos recursos de los cuales hacerse con estos seres que conscientes de sus debilidades se empeñan en superarlas, algunos lo logran con bastante éxito, otros llegan a corromperse ante semejantes poderes.

Amora trataba de desentramar los planes de Loki y de entender el porqué la necesitaba a ella, se quedó meditando un momento mientras se llevaba la copa a la boca, miro un poco más la pantalla del artefacto que tenía enfrente y dijo dubitativamente:-¿Planeas invadir Asgard con una horda de aberraciones midgardianas?

-¿Cómo? Jajajaja, podría ser una invasión, ¡pero no son tan diáfanos mis planes, querida! Ni tan ingenuos como para retar a Odín en pleno uso de sus poderes -sentándose junto a ella, tomó su mano en la suya y sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente continuó- ante todo, debo informarte que mi objetivo más supremo es la venganza, sí, pero para fraguarla necesito tiempo, a la revancha hay que dejarla enfriar, ¡qué se hiele mientras espera!

-Ya sé que quieres fastidiar a tu padre y a tus hermanos….

-Contra Balder no tengo nada...pero si acaso quiere ponerse en contra mía, no me importa lo que vaya a acaecer, personalmente, no me ha hecho nada.

-Tampoco Thor…-agregó ella con un gesto serio y adusto- no al menos intencionalmente…

-¿Y eres tú la que vienes a defenderlo? ¡Vamos Amora!

-Si a la empresa del odio hay que lanzarse, por lo menos yo tengo más motivos- y al hablar de ello los ojos de la hechicera se perdieron y tornaron vacíos, como si al asomarse en ellos, su corazón fuera un abismo tragándose todo a su paso.

-Por eso…-dijo Loki gesticulando con enfado y odio, se puso de pie, caminó hasta estar detrás del respaldo del diván, y acercándose al oído, pronunció -fue precisamente por esos motivos que tienes para odiar a mi hermano que te he mandado a llamar, y… ¡y me decepciona de veras que te pongas de su parte! Hasta pienso que no fue buena idea, qué no serás una buena aliada…

- ¡Tampoco me has dicho en donde entró yo en todo esto!…

-En que, de toda la maldita corte de mi padre, tú siempre fuiste la única en la que yo pude confiar…No por que seas digna de esa confianza, ni por que tengas algo de honor siquiera, sino porque tú y yo tenemos mucho en común…

-Porque ambos somos hechiceros….

-¡Porque ambos somos parias en esa civilización de estúpidos engreídos!

Amora repasó su propia trayectoria en la vida: su estadía como dama de Karnilla, la reina norn; su fama bien ganada de hechicera; hasta su poca reputación como mujer; no cumplir cabalmente con lo que se espera de una dama de la corte asgardiana…

-No nos quedaba mucho en Asgard, y no creo que tengas demasiado para perder como para no aceptar convertirte en mi lugarteniente en esta…cruzada, que un día, encantadora, me llevara directo al trono, y a ti a recuperar lo que te hayan alguna vez negado…

-Me parece que no aún no te explicas bien…

-Tienes razón…Verás, mi objetivo es sacar a mi hermano de Asgard, distraerlo, traerlo hasta aquí, mantenerlo ocupado en Midgard para que deje a "papá" (su tono de ironía acompañó sus palabras) con todo el peso del trono…El sueño de Odín, fue, tú bien sabes, no sólo prematuro, sino interrumpido…

-Cierto, el sueño de Odín no debía suceder tan tempranamente como lo hizo, ni tampoco terminar tan abruptamente, pero el hecho de que sus príncipes estuvieran en peligro de muerte pudo ser capaz de sacarlo de su letargo…

-Aún sigo pensando que no hubiera sostenido si se hubiese tratado de mi tobillo, ¡pero en fin! Lo que se discute hoy aquí es que tenemos que mantener a mi palurdo hermano, verdadera y totalmente interesado en Midgard, como para que no quiera regresar a casa.

-¡Para eso tampoco me necesitas! ¿Acaso no tiene suficientes motivos para querer regresar? Créeme que ha estado buscando la respuesta con algo más que empeño.

-Y vamos a facilitarle ese retorno.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres aquí? ¿No es a este reino al que piensas sacarle provecho?

-Lo único que quiero de este reino por ahora es usarlo como carnada, como un distractor que mantenga a mi hermano bien ocupado. Para eso necesito ponerlo en peligro, ya que al parecer, aquí hay cosas que él podría llegar a amar.

-Si es que aún no lo hace.

-No, casi puedo asegurarte que está impresionado, interesado, curioso, por el reino en sí, por los mortales, y por supuesto por la mujer, ¿pero de allí a sentir amor? El corazón de un hombre no queda sellado tan rápido.

-¿Es que tienes uno para saber cómo funciona?

-Sí…que ahora esta amando la venganza. Así nuestro objetivo es hacer que él se enamoré de este mundo tanto que le duela y le importe su suerte, ¿qué tal que le llegue a importar más que la suerte de Asgard?

Y la mirada se tornó ávida y perversa, Amora no pudo menos que sonreírse: acaba de entender cuál era la esencia de la telaraña que Loki pretendía tejer: separar a Thor de Asgard, del Trono, de Odin mismo; cavar una brecha entre ambos; sembrar la discordia entre padre e hijo; entre rey y príncipe; entre amo y súbdito: provocar la ira del rey (error mortal), destruir lo que por años se había construido en el corazón del trono, pero si entre Thor y "el padre de todo" se iba a interponer Midgard, si era el pretexto para desatar el desastre…¡qué así fuera!

-¿Puedes imaginar un trono el cual no quiera ser ocupado por su sucesor?

-La coronación de tu hermano ha sido indefinidamente pospuesta…-agregó Amora complacida, sonriente.

-¿A qué crees que se deba?

-Nadie lo sabe…Es un secreto a puertas cerradas…pero en la corte se dice que el príncipe no quiere ser coronado ya que… tiene otros planes en mente…

-Lo sé, sé perfectamente que es lo que desea mi hermano, pero el muy estúpido no tiene idea de cómo puede regresar.

-Las artes que tú dominas no son su fuerte…

-Por eso es importante que le facilitemos en el camino, ¡verás que bien saldrá todo esto!

Amora no contestó enseguida, meditó un momento perdiendo la mirada en el coñac de la copa, levantándose del sofá dijo:-No estoy segura porque habría de empujarlo a los brazos de esa mortal… ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo misma? Me odiaré por ello.

Loki se acercó más, pegó su mejilla a la de ella y poniendo la mano en la fina barbilla, al oído sentenció:-Porque esa mortal será su perdición, la clave está en que deje dominarse…Si se enamora, ¡qué se enamore perdidamente! Que no deseé otra cosa en todo el ámbito de los nueve reinos que permanecer al lado de ella… ¡Ojala quisiera hacerla su esposa! Ojala llegue a ser como su oxigeno o su alimento, y él tan imprudente y estúpido para pelear por ella contra "nuestro amado padre".

Y en los ojos de Loki se dibujo tan terrible resolución que Amora comprendió:  
_- El padre de todo_ jamás consentiría tener a una nuera que no proviniera de una noble cuna asgardiana, jamás su príncipe heredero sentaría en el trono de Asgard a una mujer de Midgard… ¿Es que acaso, por fin sabría él lo que significa te nieguen lo que más amas en la vida?

-Odin se opondría….- dijo Amora –Pero,¿no crees que exista la posibilidad de que el rey ceda?

-¿Ceder ante la posibilidad de que su trono quede vacío o ceder ante la posibilidad de que una mujer, no sólo plebeya sino mortal sea la madre de sus nietos?

Amora lo miró con algo de receló y se alejó de su contacto: - La última…

-¡Es que tú no conoces al viejo! Eso no pasaría ni aunque Jutonheim se derritiera…

-Además aún le quedaría Balder como heredero….

Loki llevó su mano a la cara en señal de fastidio, acto seguido y sin previo aviso tomó el rostro de Amora con una mano haciendo fruncir sus mejillas y labios agresivamente para decirle: -¿Quisieras confiar en ti misma y en mí de paso? Claro que tenemos que arriesgar algo, pero antes dime, querida y hermosa Amora, ¿es que acaso no quieres vengarte de mi hermano? ¡Él te despreció! ¿Es que acaso no te dolió su repudio, su arrogancia en contra tuya? ¡¿El hecho de que sólo te haya usado?

-¿Cómo tú?

Loki torció la boca y retrocedió: -Como muchos otros, todos hemos sido igual, pero el meollo está en que tú lo amas a él, ¡y no me digas que no porque tu amor imposible es un secreto a voces, amiga mía! Eso hace toda la diferencia…

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo!- escupió Amora con despreció ante los recordatorios de todo lo que ella daría la vida por olvidar.

- Poe favor dime algo que no sepa…El punto es: debes recordar Amora, ¡debes preservar esas memorias! Tú no eres una de tantas hembras pusilánimes de Asgard, ¡eres algo más! Y como yo, quieres más, no puedes dejar que una afrenta quede sin castigo, ¿Verdad?

Amora tragó espeso, las palabras de Loki eran seductoras y astutas, sabían donde clavarse con toda su ponzoña.

-¿Vas a dejar que se olviden de Amora la encantadora así como así, y en palacio sólo seas ocasionalmente recordada como una simple ramera?- dijo burlón y sarcástico.

Amora volteó rabiosa con la intención de abofetearlo, ¡y muy fuerte! Pero los reflejos super sensibles del príncipe detuvieron su mano. Amora bufó frustrada, pero Loki, en vez de encabritarse por el intento de ataque a traición se sonrió perversamente y por la muñeca haló a la mujer hacia él hasta que ambos cuerpos quedaron uno contra otro, hasta que pudo asomarse al escote y ver subir y bajar el femenino y apetecible pecho que tenía contra el suyo, acto seguido paseó la mano que le quedaba libre por los muslos firmes, meciendo los largos dedos sobre la fina seda esmeralda; cerró los ojos por un breve instante tan sólo para sentir; olfateó el cuello de la mujer que cesaba entre sus brazos (él no sabía si de rabia o de excitación o ambas); abrió la boca levente, a dos segundos de rozar la lengua contra la piel erizada y olorosa a azafrán y rosas, Amora se apartó de él con un brusco empujón y un bofetadón que por fin se consumó en una mejilla que de sonrosada pasó a estar roja como la sangre que brotó por el labio inferior.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- gritó ella.

E intentó localizar el diván donde había dejado su saco de pieles para largarse de allí cuanto antes pero Loki apareció como un fantasma frente a ella, la tomó por ambas muñecas, la empujó violentamente contra la pared y le gritó a quemarropa:-¡Nunca, jamás, debes golpearme! ¡¿Entendido?...¡¿Entendido? -los ojos de la hechicera empezaban a reflejar miedo e incertidumbre, lista para contra atacar en caso de ser necesario- ¡eso sólo!, ¡eso sólo!…Me excita…

Y soltó una carcajada divertida, liberando a la mujer, mientras limpiaba las gotas de sangre de su labio con el dorso de la mano. Amora respiró aliviada de la tensión y casi cayó sentada al suelo mirando a Loki con un dejo de reproche.

-¡No me mires así! –Sin dejar de reír como un adolescente- ¿qué creíste que te iba a hacer?

-¡Bah!

-¡Sólo fue una broma! Jajaja, aunque eso de golpearme es verdad, ¡realmente hace que me hierva la sangre en las venas!

-Si eso es todo yo….

-No, no, no, ¡espera! Tenemos el negocio pendiente….

-Déjame pensarlo…

-¡Amora, por los nueve reinos! ¡Yo no puedo esperar que te decidas! El tiempo es precioso…

-¡Pues vas a tener que esperarte! Ahora no puedo pensar.

Localizando su saco estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando:

La orbe de Agamotto- dijo Loki como si no le importara, mientras se hacía de una botella de Whisky

¿Qué?- preguntó ella echándose de reversa.

Para más fácil, querida, lo que debes hacer es darle a mi hermano la orbe de Agamotto que continua resguardada en la Cámara de Odin…

Clarividencia, viajes entre el tiempo y la distancia….Claro…- repasó Amora para sí- a veces son tantas las maravillas que oculta el rey en su haber que es difícil recordarlas todas.

A mí me sorprende que Thor no haya comenzado por allí- agregó Loki haciéndole ya los honores al licor ambarino- ¡pero nunca terminaré de subestimar lo suficiente la estupidez crónica de mi hermano! En serio Amora, no sé de donde nace tu amor por él…Como sea, tu misión es facilitarle el retorno…Por supuesto no como tú misma, tú no debes figurar en nada de esto hasta que sea el momento preciso…

¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

No, de hecho se que cumplirás muy bien con tu cometido.

Amora torció la boca ante la mirada de falsa ternura que le dedicaba el siniestro caballero.

-No he dicho que sí.

-Ah, pero, ¿Quién dice que puedes negarte ahora? Sabes demasiado y si acaso te niegas... te mato- respondió sin énfasis.

-¡Desde luego que sí! Como pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados si lo intentas…

-Tarde o temprano lo lograría, bien lo sabes- y dando un sorbo a su bebida vio como la mujer resoplaba, pero encogiéndose de hombros asintió sin perder su altivez.

-Sólo espero que esto valga la pena…

-Lo hará…

-Y que me des lo que te pida a cambio…

-¡Ah! Eso me gusta, ¡el negocio! Pero, ¿qué desea la encantadora?

-Mi propia venganza- dijo ahora sonriente- Quiero lo que él más ama, sólo para negárselo yo misma. No puedo esperar a que otro lo haga, así sea el _Padre de todo_: tomaré la vida de la midgardiana.

Loki sonrió complacidamente y por respuesta sólo alzo su casi vacío vaso de cristal como a manera de un brindis: -Sea pues, mi adorable ramera vengativa.

-Sea pues, mi despreciable y rastrero hombrezuelo…

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Amora…- la conversación fue interrumpida por el vibrar y el tintinar de un aparato guardado en el bolsillo de él, se apresuró a sacarlo, era un teléfono móvil, Loki miró la pantalla, leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella- bien, siempre llega el pedido a tiempo.

Amora miró con atención aquello: Loki en apariencia y costumbres era ya todo un midgardiano. Estaba tecleando algo en la pantalla del aparato al tiempo que decía: -Ahora sí tienes que marcharte, como comprenderás soy un hombre muy ocupado…

-Claro.

-Porque no creo que quieras quedarte, tampoco me molestaría.

Y puso una cara que de sólo verla, Amora entendió debía decir no: -De eso ni hablar, ¡nada de eso, príncipe de las trampas!

-Está bien, ya lo sabía, ¡nadie las gana todas! Ni yo. Bueno, te acompaño a la salida.

Ella caminaba hacia la puerta la cual Loki abrió sin tener que tocar el picaporte, pero antes de que Amora diera un paso afuera, él dijo: -¡Ah, pero que tonto he sido! Casi lo olvido.

A grandes zancadas regresó hasta la estancia y buscó un papel entre los muchos que tenía en un pequeño escritorio. Amora regresó algunos pasos, intrigada vio que eran recortes de diarios.

-¡Aquí está!- regresó hacia ella con el papel contra sí y con un gesto sereno agregó- no puedes irte sin antes conocerla.

Acto seguido extendió el recorte de otro diario neoyorquino, Amora lo tomó y lo que vio hizo que una sensación de odio, rabia y terribles celos que herían como cuchillos al rojo vivo le apuñalaran mil veces el corazón, era una página fechada un año antes, con la nítida y gran fotografía de una mujer joven de cabellos largos y castaños, sin una pisca de ostentosidad o lujo: ¡innegable y absolutamente hermosa! Al momento de la foto iba caminando apretujada entre decenas de personas. Amora lo vio todo en un segundo, a ella y al encabezado de la nota a ocho columnas: _TEORIA FOSTER COMPROBADA. Los sucesos de Nuevo México y la prominente doctora que han sacudido a la comunidad científica internacional._

-Allí la tienes, ella es Jane Foster…

Amora no dijo nada, sólo tragó espesó y se esforzó en calmar su herido y rabioso corazón que le daba vuelcos en el pecho como si la respiración fuera a cortársele.

-Debo agregar que para estos momentos es toda una celebridad…- decía Loki asomándose a la página-y que mi hermano no tiene mal gusto en absoluto, de hecho ella, como puedes ver es hermosa pero además muy brillante, mucho más de lo que le pediría por ser mujer, ¡creo que a la larga se va aburrir con Thor!

-Lo dices como si la conocieras…-apenas pudo articular palabra la asgardiana.

-¡Oh! Pero es que la conozco, he hablado con ella…Para usos prácticos, ¡yo soy el doctor Olaf Tryggvason, científico noruego! – y se volvió a sonreír como divertido ante su personalidad inventada.

Amora levantó la mirada y negando con la cabeza masculló entre dientes: -¡No se dé que más serías capaz!

-No me culpes, hice una promesa a mi hermano, ¡y siempre me esfuerzo por cumplirlas! Dije que la visitaría si mal no recuerdo, además a los enemigos se les debe tener cerca, ¿o no?

-Pensé que eras un sucio y ruin hijo de…Pero ya veo que eso apenas te describe.

-¡No me digas que te has sentido herida sólo por conocer a la mujer de la cual mi hermano parece haberse enamorado! No es tu estilo, es sólo una maldita foto… ¿Quieres deshacerte de la mortal? ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero cuando sea el momento preciso, cuando la presa haya mordido el anzuelo! Puede que te duela la espera, ¡pero valdrá toda la pena después!

Él tomó la página de vuelta y Amora no esperó un segundo más para salir de la suite, cuando llegó a la puerta Loki apareció en el umbral.

-Hasta la vista Amora, estaremos en contacto…- la tomó por el brazo con la mano que no sostenía la botella de whisky, obligándola a detenerse le dio un beso de despedida muy parecido al saludo- recuerda, algún día tendremos de vuelta lo que nos han arrebatado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sólo agregó: - Compadezco a Thor por tenerte como hermano, pero más me compadezco a mí misma, ¡es que soy tan similar a ti!- Loki sólo contestó con una sonrisa- ahora me marchó de este lugar, ya he tenido suficiente, te dejó con tus "muchas ocupaciones"…

En eso la puerta del ascensor del pasillo se abrió.

-Sí, y creo que aquí llegan…

Salieron un par de hermosas y despampanantes mujeres de razas dispares, enfundadas en caros y refinados trajes, con joyas deslumbrantes y un aire de coquetería y sensualidad posaron sus ojos en Loki y se acercaron a la puerta abierta donde aún estaba Amora, entonces ellas preguntaron al unísono con un raro acento:

-¿Señor Tryggvason?

Él respondió en un idioma que Amora no tenía contemplado en su repertorio, ellas sonrieron entre sí y se dijeron un par de cosas más, luego entraron contoneándose y riéndose a la habitación, siendo seguidas por la mirada de Loki que retrocediendo sus pasos dijo: -Te sorprenderías lo que en este reino se puede lograr a cambio de dinero, ¡parece que todos los midgardianos están en venta, es fabuloso, me divierto horrores!

-No lo dudo-

-Hasta pronto Amora, no tardes demasiado…

Ella sólo levantó una ceja y frunció la boca, él echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo alzando la botella y sonriendo: -Vivan Midgard… ¡y sus putas!

Después de que la puerta se cerró.

Amora quedó un momento clavada en su sitió analizando la última frase del príncipe que evidentemente se regodeaba en los ínfimos vericuetos de ese corrompido mundo: -Es cierto, viva Midgard…- dijo para sí, pensando en todos aquellos mortales que serían capaces de venderse a costa de su propio reino y en Jane a quien sin conocer ya odiaba- y todas sus rameras…

Dando media vuelta se alejo de allí hasta desaparecer bajo la joven noche neoyorquina.

**-ooOOoo-**

Esta historia era originalmente el primer capítulo del fic Magia negra. Muchas de ustedes entenderán como es que a veces trabaja la creatividad del fiquer, primero se nos ocurre algo y al pasar del tiempo simplemente vamos llenando nuestras mentes de nuevas ideas y lo primero que escribimos, no es que deje de servir, simplemente decidimos que quedaría mejor ubicado en otro orden, esto es lo que sucedió con este primer episodio titulado PRÍNCIPE DE ESTE MUNDO, que ahora está emparentado con mi otra historia MAGIA NEGRA ( s/7450485/1/Magia_negra), ya que es como una secuela de la misma: sí, esa manía de hacer la segunda parte de una historia primero que la historia misma XD, pero que quieren? Así es el proceso creativo a veces.

Así fue como decidí que PRÍNCIPE DE ESTE MUNDO funciona mejor como un ONE SHOT que espero las anime un poco a conocer Magia negra.

Saludos =)


End file.
